Glow: Vegas, Baby!
by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2
Summary: I got bored of waiting for season three of Glow, so I wrote the first episode myself. Come back after the premiere and see how close my guesses came to being right! (Probably not close.)


GLOW: Season 3, Episode 1

Vegas, Baby

EXT. STREET

Exterior shots of Las Vegas. Big energy. Lots of lights. The bus is driving down the highway.

INT. BUS

Some characters are staring listlessly at nothing (Jenny, Reggie). Some characters are asleep (Sheila in the back, Yolanda on Arthie's shoulder, Cherry on Keith's shoulder). Melrose glances out the window and her eyes widen.

MELROSE

Guys! Look!

The characters stir and wake up. Everyone glances out of the side of the bus. Shots cut between images of the city and the awe on everyone's faces as the lights of the city reflect on the windows and in their eyes.

RUTH

We made it.

SAM

(unimpressed)

Great.

THEME SONG

EXT. NEW GLOWTEL

The bus pulls up to the new Glowtel. Inside the bus, Sam gets up and crawls over Ruth to reach the aisle.

SAM

Alright, everyone. Here's what going to happen. We're going to go to the lobby, get our room keys, you'll have the same roommates –

(off Rhonda's raised hand)

Except Rhonda, who will live with Bash.

Bash looks barely present, but he smiles at Rhonda. Sheila makes eye contact with Ruth and points at her. Sam gestures to Carmen.

SAM

Carmen, you'll be flying solo, I guess.

Carmen nods.

SAM

Okay. And after you all unpack, we'll go visit the venue. Any questions? No? Great. Let's go.

As they all exit the bus, Tammé stops Carmen with a hand on her arm.

TAMMÉ

I got to live by myself for a bit. Trust me. It's amazing.

Carmen actually smiles and Tammé squeezes her arm before moving away. Everyone gathers their bags and heads for the lobby. The place looks as run down and low quality as their last motel.

CHERRY

(dryly)

What an upgrade.

There's a montage (set to 80s music – maybe Whitney Houston? There's not enough Whitney Houston in this show) as everyone gets their keys and finds their rooms.

EXT. THE BUILDING OF THE NEW LOCATION/INT. THE ARENA

The montage music fades out as everyone enters the room of the new arena. All the girls are awestruck. It's a huge, beautiful location with a ton of chairs for a huge audience (1,100 seats). Farther away, there's a large band clearly setting up the stage. The person in charge (Charles) sees them come in and rushes over.

CHARLES

Excuse me, this is a closed set.

SAM

Uh, yeah –

CHARLES

Charles.

SAM

Charles, right.

Sam takes the guy's arm and drags him away from the rest of the group.

JENNY

Hey, Cherry?

CHERRY

Yeah?

JENNY

Are we going to be getting new characters? Since the network owns our old ones?

CHERRY

Good question.

Charles leaves to help the band setting up and Sam returns to the group.

SAM

Okay, Ruth and Bash, you're coming with me. The rest of you, head back to the Glowtel and get ready for –

Jenny raises her hand. Sam looks at her like she's stupid. Jenny ignores this.

JENNY

Sam, are we -

SAM

Look, this isn't question time, okay? There's a minor issue with the club and who's on tonight because Charles is an idiot. And maybe Ray too, I haven't decided yet.

YOLANDA

Hey! I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding.

SAM

Right. Well, we're gonna figure that out. Do you all know the way back or do I need to hold your hands as you cross the street?

Ruth and Bash follow Sam. He grabs Charles and the foursome disappear down a hallway. The group of girls exchange looks.

JENNY

So we can come up with our own characters?

MELROSE

That's what I got from that.

The group heads back to the new Glowtel, now more excited.

INT. MELROSE AND JENNY'S ROOM

Jenny is excitedly unpacking her sewing machine. Melrose is applying make-up in the bathroom mirror.

JENNY

I think we should all meet up in Debbie's room and discuss our new characters.

MELROSE

Mmm hmm, uh huh, sounds great.

JENNY

You're going to go out clubbing, aren't you?

MELROSE

It's amazing that I'm still here now.

There's a knock on the door.

JENNY

What about creating characters?

Melrose exits the bathroom and walks over to the front door. It's Rhonda.

MELROSE

Rhonda!

JENNY

We're meeting up in Debbie's room to discuss our characters.

MELROSE

The nerds are.

RHONDA

Okay. I just –

Melrose notices she looks sad and sighs.

MELROSE

(guessing)

It's hard to care about costume ideas when you don't love your new husband and you're not sure if he loves you?

RHONDA

How did you know that?

Melrose and Jenny both give Rhonda 'oh please' stares.

MELROSE

We're not stupid.

Rhonda groans and walks into their room. She goes and sits on the bed as Melrose looks on, annoyed.

RHONDA

It all just happened so fast.

MELROSE

You know what might cheer you up?

(She puts out a hand)

Bright lights. Slot machines. Hot. Naked. Dancing guys.

Rhonda smiles and takes Melrose's hand. The pair rush out the door.

JENNY

(calling after them)

So neither of you are coming to the very important costume-deciding meeting? The meeting that needs to happen so I can start making designs?

Melrose peeks her head in.

MELROSE

No. Don't worry, we'll talk about it on the way to see the hot guys.

JENNY

Sure.

EXT. HALLWAY

As Rhonda and Melrose rush down the hallway, they see Reggie walking to their rooms.

RHONDA

Hey Reggie! Come join us.

REGGIE

Where are you going?

RHONDA

To see the sights!

Rhonda links her arm with Carmen's. Melrose looks back to see her crew has doubled.

MELROSE

Wow. I'm like a sexy pied piper. Come on, kids! Let's go see some strippers!

EXT. THE HOTEL

Debbie is standing outside the hotel. She sees a woman walk by with a stroller and she watches her go, sadly. Tammé exits the hotel, sees this, and walks up to Debbie.

TAMMÉ

What's wrong?

DEBBIE

What? Nothing!

Tammé links arms with her.

TAMMÉ

Come with me.

She leads her into the hotel.

DEBBIE

Where are we going?

TAMMÉ

To get Carmen. Our characters can wait.

INT. JENNY'S ROOM

Jenny is sitting on the bed with a hotel-provided notepad on her lap. She's clicking the back of a pen, looking serious. There's a shot of the notepad: it's blank. Jenny frowns.

JENNY

Screw this.

She hops off the bed (leaving the pen and pad) and exits the room.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF STACEY AND DAWN'S ROOM

Jenny knocks on the door. Stacey opens it. Dawn is further inside, unpacking.

STACEY

Oh, thank goodness. Are you going out? Dawn and I are ready whenever.

JENNY

The train to go party has left the station. This is the train to work on our characters, so I can make the designs and actually have time to go party myself.

Stacey and Dawn both make a face. Jenny shrugs.

JENNY

Faster we start, faster we finish. C'mon!

Jenny leaves, expecting them to follow. Stacey turns to Dawn.

DAWN

You think if we just stay here, she'll forget about us?

STACEY

I wish.

Reluctantly, they follow Jenny.

EXT. THE HALLWAY

Cherry is on her way to her room. Jenny, looking like a girl on a mission with two unwilling followers, spots her.

JENNY

Cherry!

Cherry turns and lets them approach.

CHERRY

Hey, guys.

JENNY

We need your help creating character ideas. I make costumes, I don't come up with them myself.

CHERRY

Okay. Is this –

JENNY

It's just us. Everyone else is either out or said they wanted to work alone.

CHERRY

Let me get my jacket and I'll join you. Where should we meet?

Cherry starts to walk away, then realizes the crew is following her.

CHERRY

Or we could all go together. That's cool too.

INT. CHERRY AND KEITH'S ROOM

The four women enter Cherry's room.

CHERRY

Keith! I'm just here for my jacket, then I'm leaving.

They enter the room further to see Keith lying naked (confidently) on top of the bed. There are candles lit on the bedside tables around him.

KEITH

(seductively)

Are you sure you don't – oh!

The girls all turn away in various stages of shock and laughter. Keith frantically covers himself up with the blanket. Cherry grabs her blanket and pushes everyone else out.

EXT. THE HALLWAY

The girls are stopped outside Cherry's door.

STACEY

I don't think they allow lit candles here.

DAWN

You are a lucky woman, Cherry.

CHERRY

This. Never. Happened.

JENNY

(grinning)

What never happened?

INT. ARTHIE AND YOLANDA'S ROOM

Yolanda and Arthie are unpacking. They're pitching ideas back and forth.

YOLANDA

What about a robot?

ARTHIE

Rhonda already has a robot. Glowbot.

YOLANDA

But her new character might not have one. Someone could bea robot.

ARTHIE

Maybe. That'd mean stiff wrestling moves. What about a grasshopper?

YOLANDA

A grasshopper? Like . . . the hoppy –

ARTHIE

The thing that hops, yeah.

YOLANDA

Why?

ARTHIE

Why not?

YOLANDA

Maybe. But I think Sheila has got a handle on the whole 'animal' aspect of things.

ARTHIE

True.

Arthie sits on the bed.

ARTHIE

(quietly)

I just don't want to be Beirut anymore. Or anything like her.

Yolanda sits next to her and puts an arm around her.

YOLANDA

What about a cheerleader?

ARTHIE

Maybe.

(clearly out of ideas)

What about . . . a . . . cactus?

Yolanda takes her arm back.

YOLANDA

You're so bad at this.

Arthie flops backwards on the bed. She groans.

ARTHIE

I'm going to die as Beirut.

Yolanda joins their hands.

YOLANDA

Don't worry, babe. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving until we figure something out.

Arthie sits up and smiles at her.

ARTHIE

You promise?

YOLANDA

Absolutely. We're a team.

Arthie's eyes widen.

ARTHIE

I have an idea.

INT. STRIP CLUB ("SHADOWS")

Bright lights. Slot machines. Hot naked dancing guys. Melrose, Rhonda, and Reggie are at a strip club. Melrose is maybe already drunk.

MELROSE

Whoo! Oh, I almost forgot. Someone tell me when it's nine. I can't get back too late because I actually do need to think of a character.

RHONDA

Nine?

MELROSE

Fine. Nine-thirty. I know she's annoying, but she's also my best friend.

REGGIE

Aww!

MELROSE

Never tell her I said that.

REGGIE

I'll keep an eye on the time.

RHONDA

No, I'll do it. I'm not drinking anyway.

MELROSE

(upset)

Whaaaat?!

RHONDA

Melrose, I'm a married woman!

MELROSE

Mmm hmm, sure.

RHONDA

Excuse me. What does that mean?

MELROSE

Nothing, nothing.

A guy in a thong dances near Reggie.

REGGIE

Crap, I didn't bring money.

Melrose hands her a bunch of ones.

MELROSE

Oh, please. Like I didn't break a few twenties the day before we went to Vegas.

Reggie sticks some ones in the guy's pants. Melrose holds out another stack of ones to Rhonda.

MELROSE

Up to you.

Rhonda takes them from her and Melrose grins.

MELROSE

That's my girl!

REGGIE

Uh, guys?

She points across the club.

REGGIE

Is that –

The trio look across the club to see –

INT. OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE STRIP CLUB

Debbie, Carmen, and Tammé are laughing and having a grand old time. They're holding drinks.

TAMMÉ

I told you! You both are without roommates right now, so it's good to be friends! And what better place to bring people together than –

TAMMÉ/DEBBIE/CARMEN

(sing-song)

Sha-dows!

They might already be a little drunk.

INT. STRIP CLUB 

Rhonda, Melrose, and Reggie are staring at them.

MELROSE

New goal: get as drunk as they are.

INT. OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE STRIP CLUB

Tammé grabs Carmen's arm and points to one of the guys dancing on a table.

TAMMÉ

What about him?

CARMEN

I already said I don't want to date a stripper.

TAMMÉ

Well, someone like him then. I'm just trying to figure out your type. He has muscles and nice hair.

The guy starts to pelvic thrust at the floor.

TAMMÉ

And I'm sure he has a great personality.

Tammé and Carmen crack up. A new guy approaches. Tammé nudges Debbie.

TAMMÉ

What about him?

DEBBIE

For Carmen?

TAMMÉ

For you!

DEBBIE

I'm going to go get us another round.

INT. SAM'S ROOM

Sam is sitting at the desk in his hotel room. He's using the hotel-provided notepad to write something out. There are crumpled up, failed drafts scattered around the desk. He looks sad. There's a knock at the door.

CHERRY

Keith, I left my key!

Sam goes and opens the door, pad in hand.

CHERRY

I'm so sorry – oh! Sam. I guess I got turned around. All these doors look the same.

She notices his notepad.

CHERRY

What are you writing? Notes for the show?

Sam considers lying to her, but decides he needs her help more.

SAM

I was writing a letter to Justine.

CHERRY

That's so sweet.

SAM

It'd be sweeter if I'd actually written anything.

CHERRY

You have a full page.

SAM

Anything useful.

CHERRY

Just the thought is nice. I never expected you to –

SAM

Be a letter-writing kind of guy?

CHERRY

Care about someone enough to become a letter-writing kind of guy.

SAM

It's awful. I hate it.

CHERRY

Where's Ruth?

SAM

We finished laying into Charles about an hour ago. We're set to go tomorrow night, on schedule. She left after that.

CHERRY

(to herself)

Jenny's probably found her by now.

SAM

What?

CHERRY

I can help you with your letter.

SAM

Okay.

Sam moves to let her in. Cherry walks in and sees all the discarded drafts. She looks moved.

CHERRY

You know, Keith and I are going to try again.

SAM

Great!

CHERRY

Yeah.

SAM

I hope it works out for you.

CHERRY

Me too.

They meet each others' eyes and experience a rare moment of understanding. This pair is a far cry from their 'womb goof' days.

INT. STRIP CLUB – THE BAR

Debbie is sitting at the bar, which is slightly removed from the noise and lights of the main stages. The bartender, when he gets a chance, approaches her.

BARTENDER

Hey. Can I help you?

DEBBIE

Oh, my friends over there want another round. But could you give me a second before you make it?

BARTENDER

I get it. It can be overwhelming. Is it your first time?

DEBBIE

Yeah. First time in Vegas.

BARTENDER

Wow! That's –

He realizes who Debbie is.

BARTENDER

Whoa. You're Debbie Egan. From _Paradise Cove_!

DEBBIE

(flattered)

Yeah.

BARTENDER

Wow. I used to watch that show all the time.

DEBBIE

Well, thank you.

BARTENDER

I had such a crush on you.

Debbie glances over at him, thrown by his forwardness. He sticks out a hand.

BARTENDER KEVIN

Kevin.

She shakes it.

DEBBIE

Hi.

He goes off to take someone else's order and she watches him go. While she distracted, Carmen and Tammé come up to her.

CARMEN

Debbie! The guy over there just gave me his phone number! He said his name was Fernando, but then we started talking and he said it was actually Travis.

DEBBIE

Good for you!

She glances over at Kevin and he winks at her.

INT. RHONDA AND BASH'S ROOM – HOURS LATER

Rhonda sneaks in, giggly and a little tipsy.

RHONDA

(stage whisper)

Bash?

As she enters, she realizes Bash is asleep in bed, facing away from her. She looks disappointed. The camera cuts to a shot on the other side of the bed, showing that Bash is just pretending to be asleep.

INT. THE ARENA – THE NEXT DAY

Sam and Bash are sitting in front of the ring, waiting to judge the girls' new characters.

SAM

Any day now, ladies.

JENNY

Almost ready!

Bash looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. Sam looks over at him.

SAM

What's your problem?

BASH

What?

SAM

Nothing, forget it.

Jenny dashes out and hands Bash a stack of cards.

JENNY

Ruth wrote your lines. Feel free to embellish.

Bash glances at the cards and looks a little happier. He just loves wrestling so much.

BASH

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Glow! The Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling. First pair up: Sheila the She-Wolf versus –

SAM

Wait, Sheila.

Sheila, who had been climbing into the ring, pauses.

SAM

You can't be the same character. That's the whole point of all this.

SHEILA

Ruth and I talked about this. Glenn won't know anything as long as we don't say anything.

BASH

What about a different animal? Like a draaaaaaagon?

SHEILA

No.

SAM

Sheila.

She and Sam briefly have a staring contest. Finally, she concedes.

SHEILA

If it really matters, I can be The She-Wolf: Sheila. Or –

SAM

Fine, whatever.

BASH

The She-Wolf: Sheila versus Cupid!

Melrose enters the ring in a cute Valentine's-y outfit. She and Sheila grapple. At one point, Melrose has Sheila in a head scissor. Sheila bites Melrose's leg and it explodes with blood. Bash screams and he and Sam jump back.

SAM

What the –

MELROSE

Relax, it's a blood pouch. A lesson from the master.

Sam smiles, a little flattered. He sits back down.

SAM

Continue.

Bash shakily gets back into his seat. Melrose struggles to her feet and limps after Sheila.

BASH

That Cupid sure is a knock-out!

Melrose winds up and hits Sheila, knocking her out.

SAM

Boo.

Melrose and Sheila glance at him.

SAM

To the joke. The match wasn't bad.

Happily, the girls exit the ring.

BASH

Next up, Mother Earth!

Jenny enters the ring in a cool-looking, Earth/Ocean/Sky type of wrestling outfit. She waves to the imaginary crowd and does some spins.

BASH

Opposing her tonight: The Oracle of Delphi herself!

Rhonda arrives in a darkly colored, torn up outfit and sunglasses. She walks with dark purpose. Jenny runs at her, but freezes when Rhonda raises her hand.

RHONDA

(in a dramatic voice)

Starry skies and oceans wide,

There is no place where you can hide.

What –

(regular voice)

Oh, we'd have smoke effects here.

SAM

(sarcastic)

Of course.

RHONDA

(dramatic voice)

What glimpse of the future does this seer catch?

She sees you losing, for you're clearly outmatched!

The two grapple. Sam takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. Bash narrates the match and, ultimately, Rhonda wins.

SAM

Boo. For the match. Way too niche.

BASH

I liked it.

Rhonda lights up. The pair exit.

BASH

Next to enter the ring: The Quarterback!

Reggie jogs out with her fists above her head.

BASH

Fighting against her: Officer Chambers!

(He frowns. To Sam:)

Is that a reference to something?

Sam grins as Cherry enters the ring in a police uniform.

SAM

It sure is. Sheila's right. Glenn doesn't need to know anything.

Cherry and Reggie fight. The Quarterback doesn't seem to feel any of Officer Chamber's punches, but eventually Chambers takes her down with a few mimed gun shots and an axe kick. As they exit, Cherry meets Sam's eyes. He slow claps silently.

BASH

What could possibly follow that? Maybe a double tag-team? First up: the sideshow freaks from the Circus from Hell!

Stacey and Dawn jump into the ring dressed as circus freaks. They are a sight to behold.

SAM

Yeesh.

BASH

Up against Beat Street and DJ Midnight!

Yolanda enters the ring in her outfit from when she danced with Ruth. Arthie enters in a baggy shirt, wearing sunglasses and headphones, and lugging a cardboard turntable behind her.

SAM

Did you make that?

ARTHIE

Yeah, we did.

YOLANDA

Hey, freaks!

STACEY

(to Dawn)

Sister! She dares to speak to us like this?

YOLANDA

Yeah, I dare! Come at me! Kick it, DJ!

Arthie reaches into the cardboard and turns on the boom box inside. Yolanda dances around Stacey and Dawn, dodging their blows. They get some hits in and destroy the turntable, bringing Arthie into the fight. But eventually the circus freaks tire out and Yolanda and Arthie reign victorious.

SAM

Yet again, I have to be the one to point out that dancing is not wrestling. That aside, nice job.

The four exit the ring.

BASH

In our penultimate match, we bring back an old favorite: Baby Doll!

Carmen enters the ring, in the baby outfit from the teen pregnancy PSA (including the giant rattle).

BASH

Opposing her is a brand-new, never-before-seen wrestler: Trickster!

Tammé enters in a Batman-villain level outfit, with full zany makeup.

Carmen charges Tammé.

TAMMÉ

Hey, Baby Doll!

She pulls a ring out of her pocket.

CARMEN

Shiny!

Carmen grabs for the ring, but Tammé closes her fist. When she opens it, the ring is gone.

CARMEN

Waaaah!

Carmen and Tammé grapple. Tammé weaves gracefully around Carmen. Carmen whacks her with the giant rattle a few times. Eventually, Tammé pulls back.

TAMMÉ

It's been fun, Baby!

She mimes throwing a smoke bomb at her feet and glances at Sam and Bash.

TAMMÉ

I'd have a smoke effect there.

SAM

Right.

She backs up until she hits the rope and climbs out of the ring. She exits as Carmen glances around, pretending she's disappeared.

CARMEN

Waaaah!

BASH

Looks like this fight ended, not with a bang, but with a poof!

RUTH

(from offstage)

I'll fix that line!

BASH

And finally, we have our title match! The battle you've all been waiting for! The dastardly, horrible villain: The Janitor!

Ruth enters in a janitor's uniform, selling it.

RUTH

Arrrg! I've been cleaning up these streets! Taking out the trash!

BASH

Her opponent? The hero: Miss Justice.

Debbie enters the ring in a costume that's incredibly similar to her Liberty Belle costume. She princess-waves to the crowd.

DEBBIE

Hello, all!

RUTH

Speaking of trash.

Debbie looks taken aback.

DEBBIE

How dare you! I fight for truth, honor, and what's right!

RUTH

Then come and fight me!

They have a moment of sincere eye contact ("you ready?" eye contact) before running at each other. They grapple. Debbie airplane spins Ruth and, eventually, wins the match. They both face Sam and Bash, breathing hard. Sam stares them both down, arms crossed.

SAM

Needs work. But not bad.

Ruth risks a grin at Debbie. She smiles back and Ruth lights up.

INT. DRESSING ROOM/BACKSTAGE – NIGHT

The girls are backstage, full of jittery energy. Stacey and Dawn are helping Debbie and Reggie with makeup. Ruth, Melrose, and Tammé are putting their costumes together. Yolanda helps Arthie put on lipstick before stealing a kiss. Jenny, Sheila, and Carmen sneak over to the curtains to peer out at the crowd. Carmen gasps and leans back.

SHEILA

What?

CARMEN

He's here! Travis is here!

JENNY

(intrigued)

Who's Travis?

As Carmen explains who Travis is, the camera pans to Keith, who has snuck backstage. He runs into Bash, who has also come backstage.

BASH

Whoa! Sorry, man. What are you doing back here?

Keith gestures with a bouquet of flowers.

KEITH

I got these for Cherry.

BASH

Oh! Flowers! That's so smart!

There's a silence. Keith pulls one of the flowers out of the bouquet.

KEITH

Do you want this to give to Rhonda?

BASH

That would be amazing, thank you.

Bash takes it and Keith smirks at him. They both head into the dressing room.

INT. DRESSING ROOM

Ruth is putting the finishing touches on her costume. She sees Bash and Keith enter and she smiles as she watches Keith and Cherry kiss. Bash and Rhonda hug awkwardly and Ruth tries to pretend she's not watching. Debbie comes up behind her.

DEBBIE

Hey.

RUTH

Oh!

(faux casual)

Hey.

DEBBIE

I just wanted to say good show.

RUTH

(incredibly awkward)

Oh! Good show. To you. As well.

Sam enters.

SAM

Hey, I just wanted to let you all know that we have a pretty impressive crowd tonight, so you know. Don't suck.

Ruth turns and makes a 'isn't he ridiculous' face to Debbie before realizing they may not be there yet. But Debbie grins, which makes Ruth smile. Sam leaves and the girls go back to getting ready. Debbie stands behind Ruth and they look at each other in the mirror.

DEBBIE

Well. Guess that means it's showtime.

RUTH

Guess so.

Cut to black. 80s song. Credits.

END


End file.
